


Many Speak Of True Love's Kiss Having The Power To Awaken One's Beloved, But Few Talk About The Reverse: Giving One's Beloved The Good Night's Sleep They Deserve

by revenblue



Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [100]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Goodnight Kiss, Kissing, M/M, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:20:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23543761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revenblue/pseuds/revenblue
Summary: After their date, Perry kisses Heinz goodnight.
Relationships: Heinz Doofenshmirtz/Perry the Platypus
Series: [collection] but you keep spinning 'round me just the same (Perryshmirtz) [100]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/746841
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	Many Speak Of True Love's Kiss Having The Power To Awaken One's Beloved, But Few Talk About The Reverse: Giving One's Beloved The Good Night's Sleep They Deserve

There are perks to dating your nemesis.

"You're so soft and fluffy, Perry the Platypus," he murmurs, rubbing his face all over your fur, "and you smell so _nice_. What shampoo to you use? Because it _suits_ you."

And this is one of them. You roll your eyes fondly, paw curled around the back of his head, and continue running your fingers through his hair. As much as you love him, and you do, he's exasperating sometimes. Most of the time. Constantly, if you're honest. Like right now. The movie's long over and he hasn't bothered to shift, even with the room descending into darkness.

He's an _animal_ like this, like you, like your fellow agents, purring as you scritch under his jaw with the other paw. Real sucker for _attention_ , that's him.

A yawn and he shifts, curling closer, just about crushing you with his weight. "Love you," he mumbles, and you can't be angry. It's so rare that he shows you this side of him, you won't _punish_ that.

Instead, you pull him up and press your mouth to his, the human affection he loves so much. Sure, your bill's not made for this but he's never seemed to mind, kissing back with the same enthusiasm he gives everything else, a whirlwind of lips and teeth and tongue.

It's all you can do to hold firm in the face of his intensity, paws twisted into the lapels of his habitual lab coat, searching for that one point where your mouths slide together perfectly. You'd found it, once. Just once. The thought of experiencing it again, that shiver up your spine, like the ones you get from landing that perfect punch, drives you to try again and again, kissing him breathless.

He's not just breathless when you let him up for air, but speechless too. If you're lucky, you've interrupted his thoughts as well, the reminders of the past he's shared with you in bits and pieces. And really, he could do with the reprieve from that.

So you kiss him again, and again, out of pride and out of love and everything else you feel for him, this man you adore. The best nemesis you've ever had.

Then, because as much as you love him you can't stay, you shove him away and onto his feet, taking his hand so he knows you haven't abandoned him. Familiarity and faint light guide your path through his apartment, him stumbling along behind you, too tired even to grumble.

You put him to bed with more than a few shoves and very little resistance, tugging his shoes and lab coat off before pulling the blankets over him. Not the worst thing he's worn to bed. You'll take your victories where you can.

From there, you tuck him in, then press a soft kiss to his forehead. You still have to leave, but you hope this is enough.

When you pull back, he's fast asleep and, you hope, dreaming of happy things.

**Author's Note:**

> Found this in a (physical) notebook while digging up a _different wip entirely_ for Camp NaNo purposes, proceeded to add to it to have something resembling an ending. Couldn't be bothered to pad it out to 1k+, 500 words exactly was easier, it's self-indulgent anyways, so here you go.


End file.
